Time Warp
by The Old Sumi-chan
Summary: When stories of a completely different time frame entrance a young child, Chibiusa takes her back to the past, against Pluto's wishes. But illegal time travel can only go smoothly so many times, and now they've ended up in the wrong past!
1. Chapter One: The Squeaker

**"Time Warp"**

Chapter One

The Squeaker

"No, Small Lady. I **cannot** allow it."

Pluto was outraged by the request the princess had made, but she tried her best to remain calm.

"But, I don't understand why not!" Chibiusa objected, "It doesn't make sense. I've been to the 21rst century at least three times, and it didn't do anything, so I don't see why I can't take Ma--"

"Stop right there." Pluto cut her off, a gloved finger pressing against the teenaged girls lips, "I thought you of all people would understand that with every person who goes to the past, the higher the risk becomes of our current time changing."

Chibiusa scowled, her pale eyebrows creasing together, ruby eyes slanting just barely more than usual. An angry princess, especially a teenaged one, was not something that would be good for ones health. But Pluto stood her ground. She knew that the King and Queen would never approve of the request.

Chibiusa was silent, as if she were trying to think of a good comeback. A reason why her request wasn't so appalling or ridiculous as it might have seemed. But every time it seemed she was finally going to speak, she would choke on the half formed word, and scowl at Pluto once again. 

Finally, the only thing she could manage to spit out was, "That's not fair, Puu!"

With the Time Key clenched firmly in her right hand, Pluto cupped Chibiusa's chin with her left. The girl blinked in response, her lips parting in an expression of surprise. Pluto held her gaze firmly for their eyes to lock. Calm as an ocean after a storm, Pluto spoke.

"It may not seem fair to you, but you're fourteen years old, and you should know by now that you don't always get your way."

Chibiusa wrenched her head away from the Time guardian's hand, the scowl returning to her face. "But it's not even for me! **She's** the one who wanted to--"

"The answer is still no."

Pouting like a child, Chibiusa turned on her heels, and began walking -- No, Stomping -- through the mist, back towards Crystal Tokyo.

"I'm sorry, Small Lady."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Chibiusa yelled at the top of her lungs, her head whipping to look over her shoulder, "I'm not SMALL ANYMORE!"

And with one last step, Chibiusa disappeared through the gate.

Pluto sighed, and shook her head sadly. "She doesn't understand."

"From what I've seen of the princess, she's not likely to give up easily either." Spoke a deep voice.

Pluto turned around to look at the young man standing behind her. He sported tussled, dark green hair, and deep golden eyes. He wore a black shirt and pants, with a deep garnet red jacket. His build was slim, but sturdy at the same time. 

"Have you been watching long, Sokujiro-san?"

He nodded, and looked at his index finger with great interest.

"Sometimes I'd like to just point at that bratty princess and--"

"Sokujiro." Pluto spoke with a warning tone.

The young man immediately lowered his hand, looking rather disappointed and dejected. 

"Hai, Okaasama."

* * *

She paced. Back and forth, back and forth, tiny feet making tiny strides. Sky blue eyes watched the floor where her feet were going, black hair pulled into twin ponytails that bobbed with her every step. A black, cat-head shaped ball followed her around, floating in midair. She stopped, hands clasped behind her back while she looked up at the ball.

"Luna-P, what do you think is TAKING so long?" she asked her toy, her voice high-pitched and squeaky.

Luna-P only beeped in response, and the little girl sighed in dismay. impatient, but tired of pacing, she plunked down into a cross-legged position in the middle of the room. 

As if on cue, a light filled the room, and when it cleared, Chibiusa was standing there, looking a little more than peeved. The black-haired little girl popped to her feet, immediately at the older girls side. 

"What'd she say? What'd she say?!" she begged eagerly.

Chibiusa was silent as she stomped over to the red velvet chair in the corner. Confusion plagued the younger girl's face.

"She said NO!" Chibiusa exclaimed, before turned around, and flopping down into the plush chair.

"No?" confusion changed to disappointment, and blue eyes blinked.

Chibiusa nodded, and let out a breath she'd been holding. The blue eyed, black haired child was so horribly disappointed, and Chibiusa could obviously see that. She motioned the girl over, and she joined Chibiusa in the oversized velvet chair. 

"I know how much you wanted to go. Well, don't worry. I'll find us a way there, I promise. I think I have a good idea."

A smile slowly crossed the younger child's face, and she hugged Chibiusa. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

A soft rapping came from the other side of the room's closed door. 

"Usagi!" a deep voice called from behind the door, "Are you in there? Is Mamoko with you?"

"Hai Otousan."

"It's time for dinner. Get dressed and come join us."

"Hai!" both girls chorused.

The sound of the King's footsteps were fast fading back down the hallway. Chibiusa smiled at the girl Endymion had called 'Mamoko.'

"C'mon Mamo-chan, lets get changed. And then I'll tell you more about my idea."

"Okay!" the younger girl chirped, all too happy to comply with Chibiusa's orders. 

* * *

Chibiusa wetted her lips with her tongue, just as she finished removing the last bit of tarnish from the miniature time key. Mamoko assumed it had been left in a drawer to collect dust, and furthermore, thought it was just a pretty piece of jeweler. Mamoko kicked her legs absentmindedly from where she sat on Chibiusa's bed, with Diana in her lap. Her light blue nightgown fluttered with every one of her little kicks, while she stroked the sleeping cat.

"There. Finished." Chibiusa proclaimed triumphantly, holding the key up to catch the light.

The golden key glimmered in the dim lighting of the room, and at the same time it seemed to emit a light of it's own. Chibiusa stood up from her chair, silky pink nightgown falling down around her ankles. 

"Are you sure we should leave now? While we're in our Jammies?" Mamoko stood up, holding the limp cat in her arms, while Luna-p floated behind her. "Without saying goodbye to Okaasama and Otousama?" 

Chibiusa smirked with pride, "It won't be a problem. I left a lot of my clothes from when I was your age back in the 21rst century, and I know most of the girls probably haven't grown much since they were 14."

Mamoko burst into a grin and a fit of giggles, tightening her hold on Diana, consequently stirring her from her slumber. The cat opened one of her eyes just in time to watch Chibiusa take a deep breath, and hold up the key.

"Hey! wait a minute!" the gray cat struggled and both girls looked to the cat. Mamoko instantly released her, for fear of being scratched. Luckily for her, cats always land on their feet.

"Just what are you doing, Small Lady?!" 

"We're going to the 21rst century. And..." Chibiusa scooped the cat up under one arm, "You're coming with us!"

"What!? But-- Pluto will never approve of this! Taking **her** there! And what will your parents say?!"

"We're not going to find out." the pink haired princess said smugly, and she took Mamoko's hand in her own. 

"Now be a good kitty, and stay quiet!" Mamoko cheerfully demanded of the moon cat, and patted her on the head. 

"Small lady--" Diana was cut off in the middle of her protest as Mamoko wrapped her tiny fingers around the cats jaws, and giggled gleefully while doing so. 

Chibiusa smiled at the little girl, and lifted the key once again.

"Chronos, god of time. Grant us passage through your gates. Grant us passage to the 21rst century!"

But it did not have the desired effect. Mamoko expected to see the same light that engulfed Chibiusa's every time she went to the time gate. But that didn't happen. Instead, the ground beneath them began to shift and creek, though nothing else in the room seemed effected. 

"Usagi-san, what's going on?"

The wavering and shifting quickly amplified, the ground beneath them softening, turning into a swirling hole. All three sets of eyes were as wide as saucers.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Chibiusa shrieked as the hole began to empty out.

Mamoko, frantic and scared, grabbed at the bed with her free hand. Sadly, she missed, and both girls and cat went swirling down the hole of spinning lights, with Luna-P not far behind. Only their screams were left behind, and even they soon faded.

A soft rapping came from the other side of Chibiusa's closed bedroom doors. NeoQueen Serenity stood on the other side of the massive doors. when no response came, she rapped again. Chibiusa never went to bed this early. 

"Usagi? Is Mamoko in there with you? It's time for her to go to bed."

No response at all, and particularly, no grumbling response from the little blacked haired girl. Something was wrong. 

Serenity twisted the knob and nudged one of the doors open quietly, just in case they **had** fallen asleep. She always hoped for the rare but better alternative.

"Girls? Are you in--"

What she found, was frightening to her in every way. The swirling black and silver warp hole in the floor was made of swirls of time and space magic, and it showed no sighs of closing.

_Maybe it got here by mistake... maybe--_

The queen cut her thoughts off, when she saw Chibiusa's open drawer, and the tiny gold and pink time key had gone missing. Panic filled her eyes and her heart, and she turned and ran down the hall.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan, alert Pluto! They've opened a wormhole!"

* * *

Usagi slept soundly in her soft bed. She had flung all but her thin sheet aside in the hot summer night, and that piece of linen she clutched like a favored toy. Her bedroom window was cracked just slightly, the circulation helping to keep Usagi and her furry companion cooler. Usagi murmured incoherently in her sleep. Something about ice cream, and water slides...

And that was when it happened. The blonde girl was jolted out of her dream, when something heavy fell on top of her, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She coughed and sputtered, rousing Luna from her sleep. Shrieking, and unable to see what had struck her, Usagi shoved all the blankets over her attacker, and proceeded to beat them with a pillow. Pink hair poked out from the bottom of the blanket, while the person beneath them flailed.

"Usagi! Stop it! It's me!"

Usagi stop in mid smack, pillow hovering over her head. Her attacker grabbed the blanket tent from the inside, and pulled them off, to reveal a girl with bright ruby eyes, and pale pink hair. 

"Chibiusa?!" she gasped, and Luna stared at the girl as well.

"Yes, now stop smacking me!" she replied, and she pulled a pillow feather from her mouth. 

"You're not **chibi** anymore!" Usagi half gasped, "you have...have..."

Chibiusa blinked at her, and the blonde responded by pointing at Chibiusa's chest. Chibiusa looked down, turned bright red, and shoved her 'mother' with all her might.

"Baka!"

Usagi tumbled back on her bed, the mattress bouncing beneath the two moon children. Usagi mock scowled at Chibiusa, and lunged at the pink haired girl. Blonde and pink ponytails whipped about, as the girls wrestled around on the bed.

"Girls, honestly, be quiet or you'll wake the whole house!" The black cat hissed, and both girls stopped immediately.

Chibiusa looked franticly around the room, and her expression gradually changed to panic.

"She--She's not here! We must have gotten separated!"

"Who's not here? **Who **did you get separated from?" Usagi asked.

"Diana?" Luna supplied a possible answer.

"Iie--! Demo!" Chibiusa franticly searched and scanned the room again. There was no hide nor hair of Mamoko, OR Diana. "She...she's not here either."

"Chibiusa, what is going on?" Usagi demanded.

It was rare for anyone to see this look in Usagi's eyes. It clearly said, 'I was JUST getting to be normal, now you've dropped in with a missing partner-in-crime, and I want to know what's going on!'. Though how a single look could say all that, Chibiusa wasn't sure.

"Chibiusa, WHO isn't here?" Usagi demanded.

It was then, that Usagi's private phone line rang.

* * *

Mamoko had been falling. Faster and faster, her tiny body plummeted through the space that seemed to be pulling her down. The swirling color and lights had her disoriented, with her stomach doing flip-flops. She wanted to cry. Her hand had slipped from her sister's hold sometime immediately after they were pulled in, and only Luna-P with it's tracking device had remained close. But just as she thought she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, she felt herself begin to slow down. The colors quickly vanished, the lights dimmed to pitch back as she dropped through the air, and finally hit ground. Or what she THOUGHT was ground. The surface beneath her was hard, lumpy, and spasmed under her impact. 

Mamoko squeaked in shock as Luna-P hit her head, and bounced straight back up into the swirling hole. The form underneath her shot straight up underneath the sheets, sending her tummbling heels over head to the foot of the bed. She whimpered as she rubbed her head. and when he looked up, a pair of blue eyes peered at her in shock from under dark strands of hair. Both dark haired, blue eyed people blinked...  
And Mamoru screamed.  
"Aaaah!"  
Mamoko jumped, squeaked, and pulled a peice of the loose sheet over her head, as Mamoru back pedaled up against the wall.  
"How...How did you get here?! I locked all the doors--"  
He stopped; Mamoko was shaking. Her hand emerged from under the sheet, and she pointed up toward the ceiling. "I..I fell through there." she squeaked.  
He looked up, and his eyes went wider than normally would be considered possible.  
"Oh shit -- ah! Kodomo, don't tell your parents I said that, okay?"  
Mamoko stared, hands clutching the sheets as the dark-haired man reached for the phone on his bedside table. His finger franticly punched in a combination of numbers on the keypad, and he held the receiver to his ear. There was a short pause of silence, before he spoke.   
"Usako..." Mamoru glanced at the dark haired child from the corner of his eye, "Sorry to wake you...but, we have a problem."

  
* * *

  
"Mamo-chan?!" Usagi blinked.  
"Shah! You'll wake Ikuko-mama!" Chibiusa hissed.  
"Ah!" Usagi whispered, "Hai...Hm? Mamo-chan, what problem?"  
This caught Chibiusa and Luna's attention, and both watched Usagi in silence. A strange look of confusion crossed usagi's face as she listened to the man on the end of the line.   
"A little girl with blue eyes and... black hair that looks like WHAT?"  
Another pause, as both Guardian and Future Princess leaned in closer as if that would enable them to hear the other side of the conversation. Usagi already twisted face tweaked even more. "Loops like a mouse?"  
"That's her!" Chibiusa hissed, and she snatched the phone from Usagi's hand.  
"Hey!" she yelped, scowling at Chibiusa, fumbling to get the phone back.  
Chibiusa struggled against Usagi, keeping the blonde's hands away from the pink receiver using her feet.   
"Mamo-chan, can you please watch her until morning! She's a friend of mine!"  
"I suppose-- Oi! Is this Chibiusa?!" Usagi could hear Mamoru's voice echoing faintly from the receiver.  
"Hai, it's me. Tell her that I said it'll all be okay, and that I'll see her in the morning."  
Usagi, finally grown impatient of Chibiusa, fumbled over her feet, landing on top of her, and snatched the phone back. 

"Mamo-chan? ...I'm gonna have a talk with Chibiusa's...Hai, meet us at the Hikawa Jinja tomorrow afternoon...Hai...Ja ne Mamo-chan. Daisuki."   
Usagi reached over and put the receiver back in it's cradle and sighed. Then, her eyes narrowed, shifting slowly to look at Chibiusa. She crossed her arms, and whipped her head to face Chibiusa. "Alright, what'd you do THIS time?!"  
Chibiusa shied back a bit, "S'long Story."  
Moments later, Luna-p landed on her head. "ow!"

  
* * *

  
Mamoru replaced the receiver, and noticed the dark-haired child was still staring at him. His mind was obviously still half asleep, not to mention befuddled with this new development. He wished he could just go back to bed, but with those big, liquidy eyes staring back at him, wide open with apprehension...   
"So, you're a friend of Chibiusa's?"  
Mamoko let the sheet slide down off her head, large eyes blinking. Who was Chibiusa? Wait...wasn't that what some of the others called her onee-chan? After a few moments of indecision, she nodded vigorously.   
"I was talking to her on the phone--"  
Mamoko straightened up in interest. Mamoru stifled a giggle.  
"--she said to tell you it'll be alright, and everything will get sorted out in the morning. So..." Mamoru rose to his feet, "How about we get you to bed?"  
Sleep. Sleep DID sound good... Mamoko opened her mouth to speak... but all that emerged, was a tiny, high pitched squeak.  
Mamoru attempted to suppress a chuckle. "Well, what's your name?"  
Mamoko swallowed, fully intending to talk...but only squeaked.  
Mamoru laughed whole-heartedly this time.   
"Is that all you say? Not only do you look like a mouse, you talk like one?"  
He smiled at the child and stepped closer to her. "So until I know your name I guess I'll call you Chuu."

Mamoru extended his hand to the child, "C'mon kodomo."

Mamoko glanced from his hand, to his face, and back again. Then, she slipped her hand into his. As his fingers closed around her tiny hand, it felt oddly familiar to both of them. Mamoko expected to be led to a guestroom, but was surprised when Mamoru grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up, and laid her down on his own bed. She blinked, and he smiled down at her. 

"I'll take the couch." he said.

And before the child could protest, he pulled the blankets up around her chin. Her mind swam with confusion as she he walked to the doorway. He paused to glance over his shoulder, and smiled.

"Sleep well." he added, and he disappeared around the corner. 

Well, no sooner had his form vanished did Mamoko sit up in bed. She pushed back the blankets and pulled at the hem of her silken blue nightgown. She stared at the open doorway where Mamoru had been with blue eyes unblinking. She heard his movements. A door opening was he whispering? The door shut. Another door opened. Soft rustling sounds. Squeaking. The springs in the couch. And then, it was silent. It almost felt like the dark room was getting darker. A squeak escaped her tightening throat and she slid off the bed, creeping up to the door.

Mamoru was fast asleep now, laying on his side on the couch with a blanket draped over his body. Mamoko shuffled quietly across the floor. She didn't want to be alone. Not in this strange environment. She stopped in front of the couch. Nothing was the same as home. It was all so scary. She drew closer...

* * *

It came as quite a surprise to Mamoru when he felt a tiny figure pressing up against him. he nearly jumped, but then saw that it was only the little girl he called "Chuu." She snuggled close to him, curled in the fetal position with her head resting on his chest. Somehow, it felt so right to have the little girl so close to him. There was something about her presence that, while alarming, seemed oddly calm. She seemed to fall into sleep almost instantly. With a gentle smile, Mamoru placed an arm around the child and pulled the blankets over the top of both of them.

"Sleep well, squeaker." he whispered.

And soon, Mamoru was asleep as well.

_**To Be Continued... **_


	2. Chapter Two: All in the Family

Time Warp Chapter Two: All in the Family  


The alarm clock chirped, repetitively and shrilly. A groan escaped the girl who lay in the bed beside the clock and it's table. Slender hands gripped the yellow pillow under her head, pulled the edges to her ears, and rolled over. But still, the clock persisted. Bee-bee-bee-beep. Bee-bee-bee-beep. Her nails dug into the case of the pillow and she let out a low growl before flinging the pillow. The soft fluff and hard plastic made contact, and both hit the floor with a soft thump as the clock landed button-first on a second pillow. Finally, the room was silent, though now she lacked the proper support for her head. She cursed herself for even setting the alarm in the first place. But it was habitual. 

It was summer break. Only three days earlier had she and her friends been released from the torturous chamber that they called "school". And as Sunday night had rolled around, she'd pushed to button out of old habits. Now, as she opened her eyes to look for a pillow she could grab off the floor, she discovered the bright light that was seeping through the vertical blinds, splashing off of the light purple walls and matching comforter. 

She groaned again, and pulled the comforter up over her face. The world seemed overly intent on dragging her out of bed at the crack of dawn. But there was nothing that could move Ms. Takanera Moshi from her bed, and she was going to prove it.

And then she thought about breakfast. Images of pancakes, sausage, waffles, eggs and toast danced through her head, teasing her. And then her stomach growled. Finally, defeated by her own stomach, she kicked back the covers, and pulled herself to a sitting position. Purple pajama's clung to her body, and her thick, dark hair stuck in multiple directions. She rubbed the sleep from her violet eyes and fumbled for the brush on her bedside table. After a good fight, she managed to rake the tangles out of her dark locks. Then, she grabbed the violet ribbon that laid folded on her nightstand, and tied it all up into one, thick, wavy ponytail. She stood up, stretched, and walked out of the room, leaving her bed unmade. 

Now Moshi, while perfectly in the mood to eat, was not in the mood to cook. Oh no, that was Mamoru's job. She crossed the hall to Mamoru's bedroom, and peered inside, expecting to find him sleeping peacefully in his bed, perhaps even sprawled in an awkward position. But there was nothing. Only a set of rumpled blankets and a haphazard pillow.

"Must be up already." she mumbled, and she made her way out towards the kitchen. 

Strange... She didn't SMELL any food cooking, but what else could he possibly be doing. Her stomach lurched as she thought, perhaps, he'd just had a bowl of cereal. Her stomach growled in protest. She rounded the corner, and walked through the living room. 

"Ohayo Ru-chan--" She began.

The site before her took a few moments to set in. There, on the couch, was Mamoru, sleeping as he should have been in his room. But that wasn't the odd thing. The Odd Thing, was that there a dark haired child, no older than eight years of age, asleep in her arms. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Moshi exploded.

Moshi's voice was loud enough to wake the dead, and both people on the couch jerked awake. suddenly. Mamoru fumbled around clumsily, and managed only to fall face first onto the floor. The dark haired child had jumped, and immediately hid behind the couch. 

"Midget, what was that for?!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"RU-CHAN!" Moshi shouted, completely enraged, "I **knew** you liked them young, but THIS!" Moshi pointed at the tiny head peaking up over the edge of the couch, "THIS is CRAZY!" 

The child's head promptly vanished behind the couch with a tiny squeak.

"That's...THAT'S.... I don't even _know _what the F--"

"Midget! no cursing in front of the kid!" Mamoru struggled among the blankets he'd become tangled in on the floor, "And you've got it all wrong!" 

"'The Kid'?! She doesn't even have a NAME?" 

"I don't know. All she does is squeak...I called her Chuu."

Moshi heard a squeak form behind the couch. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought it was a mouse. Moshi smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. 

"How in the h--"

"Midget." Mamoru scolded her.

"How in the name of Gaia did she get here?!"

"She...ah..." Mamoru stumbled to his feet, untangling himself form the blankets, "She fell in through the ceiling."

"And you didn't TELL me?!" Moshi fumed.

Mamoru bent down and gathered the pillow and blankets in his arms, "I Tried, but you were sound asleep. I think your snoring blocked out my voice."

"I do NOT snore!" She yelled.

Chuu, deciding to be funny, began to badly imitate Moshi's snoring noises. Moshi shot her an icy glare. "Watch it Kid."

Chuu jumped, squeaked, and disappeared behind the couch again. But slowly, the top of her head rose up again, only her eyes and distinct hairstyle exposed over the top of the furniture. Her bright blue eyes blinked innocently at Moshi. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she watched the child's dark lashes flutter like butterfly's.

_She _is _sorta cute... She kinda looks like a mouse with those loops of hair and round eyes._

And then she squeaked again. Moshi slapped her forehead in exasperation. "Good god." 

"What is it now?" Mamoru asked as he finished putting the blankets back into the linen closet. 

"We only have enough FOOD in this place for two people!"

"Thinking with your stomach again?" He asked, and sighed. 

Moshi's stomach decided to speak for itself, and let out a low growl. Moshi pointed at her stomach, "How can you argue with that?"

It was then that a second, much quieter rumbling was heard. 

"Okay, okay, I got the point the first time." Said Mamoru, sweat dropping as he headed for the kitchen. 

"Ru-chan," Moshi began, "that time it wasn't me." 

Squeak.

Moshi looked at Chuu again. The little girl was looking at Moshi with big sad eyes. She squeaked again. Mamoru seemed to be paying little attention to Chuu as he went about fixing breakfast. Chuu looked so lost. It almost looked like her loops of hair were drooping. Moshi sighed.

"Can we at least feed the kid? Maybe that'll oil her stomach and stop the damn squeaking!"

"**You** were the one who just said we only had enough food in the apartment for two people."

The look on Mamoru's face plainly said he didn't understand Moshi's sudden switch in attitude. 

"I wish you would just make up your mind, midget." he added, as he finished frying the eggs.

"Well, we can't very well have cute kids starving, now can we?" Moshi smirked in Mamoru's direction, "I'm sure you can pick something up later!" 

"What? I do the cooking, and I don't get any?"

"We're both growing girls. It's only fair!" Moshi replied, and she smiled at Chuu. 

"C'mon Chuu-chan. Lets eat! Do you like eggs and toast?"

Chuu blinked, and her eyebrows rose higher on her face. She nodded vigorously and slowly stepped out form behind the couch. She smiled at Moshi, her blue eyes glimmering. then, she jogged the rest of the way over to Moshi and gleefully took her hand. Mamoru muttered quietly under his breath.

"Not only is my girlfriend crazy, but so is my sister." he sighed, and just as he was putting the eggs onto plates along with pieces of toast, Moshi crept up behind him, and took both from his hands. 

"Arigatou Ru-chan." She said cheerfully, and she set the plate in front of Chuu.

Moshi wasted no time in digging into her food. She cut the fried eggs with the side of her fork, and shoveled the pieces into her mouth. She glanced at Chuu from the corner of her eye, watching ate child ate with manners like she had never seen in such a young girl. 

"So, Ru-chan...You said she fell out of the ceiling?" 

Mamoru nodded as he looked through the fridge for something to put in his stomach. They were long past due for trip to the grocery store, and all he could find was a half-full jug of orange juice. He grabbed the jug, and closed the door. 

"So, where do you think she came from?"

"I called Usako last night." he said as he poured the citrus drink into a glass, "And apparently, Chuu isn't the only visitor." 

"Whaddaya mean?" She asked through a mouth full of toast.

Mamoru took a swig of the juice, "Chibiusa dropped in at Usako's."

Moshi's eyes bugged out, and her eyebrows shot nearly up past her hairline. 

"Ch-Chibiusa-chan?!"

Mamoru nodded, "We're meeting at the shrine this afternoon, so you'd better hurry up."

Moshi choked down the rest of her food, "You act like this is no big deal!"

"Until we find out everything from Chibiusa, there's really no sense in being upset about it."

Moshi frowned a bit, "Suppose you're right."

Moshi glanced over at Chuu, who was looking at an empty plate.

"All done?"

She nodded, and Mamoru took the plate from her. Chuu let out a tiny squeak that almost sounded like "gouchousama." Moshi eyed her, "Did you say something?"

She squeaked. Moshi sighed, "Guess not."

"Better get cleaned up. We're supposed to be at the shrine in two hours." said Mamoru as he placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

And everyone in the room became silent and still. Mamoru and Moshi's eyed locked, and then both sets of eyes darted to the closed door down the hall. Chuu cocked her head in confusion. Then, Moshi grabbed her hand, and darted for her room, with Mamoru going into his own room. Moshi grabbed up the clothes that were laying folded on the floor, a towel, and darted out of the bedroom, with Chuu in tow. Mamoru seemed to be heading in the same direction. 

BAM! WHAM! THUD! Moshi shot inside the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. Mamoru's speeding form promptly slammed into the closed door, and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Midget!" He yelled with annoyance.

"Mou, I'll only be a little while!" She replied as she started the bath water running. 

Mamoru sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Mamoru tapped his foot impatiently. He glanced constantly back and forth between his watch, and the clock on the wall. After Moshi had showered and washed Chuu's hair, Mamoru had only two minutes before the shower water ran cold on him. Now, dressed in a blue shirt and a pair of khaki's, he waited impatiently for Moshi to finish grooming. 

"C'mon!" He yelled, hoping to snag her attention.

"Coming!" She replied, and she emerged from her bedroom, with Chuu in tow.

Moshi wore her favorite purple jumper, and violet ribbon tied around her ponytail. Chuu was smiling sweetly, However, she was no longer clad in her little blue nightgown. Now, she wore a pair of pink shorts and a purple shirt that Chibiusa had evidently left behind. Obvious, because on the front of the shirt was a cartoon-ish, white rabbit head. Her hair was clean and shiny, loops of hair tied with violet ribbons at their bases. Mamoru couldn't help but smirk through his annoyance.

"Corrupting the kid with purple now are ya?"

"Absolutely." Moshi replied proudly.

And on that note, they hurried down to the parking garage, climbed into Mamoru's red sports car, and drove off towards Hikawa Jinja. Chuu sat quietly in the back seat, swinging her legs absentmindedly, despite the lack of leg-swinging space. Moshi glanced over her shoulder, craning her neck around from the passenger side front seat.

"Ya know, I just can't figure out why it is she reminds me of a mouse."

Chuu looked up immediately, blue eyes blinking and tiny button nose twitching momentarily. Mamoru chanced to glance at the child in his review mirror. "Could be the hair."

"Or the nose." Moshi added.

Chuu squeaked.

"Or, that."

Mamoru chuckled, while Moshi continued to study Chuu. Chuu watched Moshi with unblinking eyes, mouth formed in a tiny O shape. Suddenly, the blank look on her face vanished, and she smiled. Moshi, however, was still scanning her up and down. 

_Black hair... Fell through the ceiling...knows Chibiusa... _Moshi suddenly choked.

"Anou...Ru-chan?"

"Nani?" Mamoru replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Could Chuu-chan...be another one of MY kids?!" Moshi exclaimed.

"Another one?!" Mamoru replied, momentarily loosing focus on the road. 

Moshi further craned herself around the car seat, knocking shoulders with Mamoru as she did so. The car swerved and Mamoru gripped the wheel tightly. Chuu squeaked, and sunk back into the seat cushion. 

"Midget, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting a closer look."

"Closer look at what?!" Mamoru exclaimed, fighting to correct the steering wheel. "Sit in your seat right!"

But Moshi wasn't listening as she loomed over Chuu, analyzing every inch of her face. Chuu blinked and pressed herself back away from Moshi, further into the cushion. Her glimmering blue eyes were nowhere near the shade of Moshi's violet ones, nor were they close to Hoshi's emerald green.

"Nope, not mine." said Moshi, a tone of relief in her voice. 

"Fine, now SIT DOWN!" Mamoru exclaimed, grabbing Moshi by the back of her shirt collar and pulling her back to her seat. 

Moshi did as she was told (and somewhat FORCED) to do, and glanced at Mamoru. His knuckles were white, fingers wrapped tightly around the wheel, and she could have sworn that was a VEIN popping out on his forehead. She sweat-dropped, chose to remain silent, and went back to staring at   
Chuu via the review mirror. Chuu remained sunk back in the seat, eyes wide.

"Ya know...she sorta looks like..."

For what seemed the umpteenth time that day, Moshi choked. 

_Kami-sama, she looks like Ru-chan!_

"Like what?" asked Mamoru.

Moshi laughed nervously, "Eh? Ah, nandemo nai!"

* * *

"Your highness..." she called gently to the queen.

Neo Queen Serenity did an about-face, "Pluto, have you located them?"

The dark-haired woman sadly shook her head and watched as the queen's expression dissolved into panic and despair. It had been nearly 24 hours since the young princesses had disappeared from their room. Neo Queen Serenity grabbed The taller woman by the hands, clenching them for dear life. 

"Please, Pluto! Isn't there anything that can be done to find my daughters?" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid I've done all I can to estimate their location via the time stream. But with warp holes, this is nearly impossible. I can only estimate they have arrived in one frame of the 21rst century."

"So they're back in our past?" Endymion inquired.

"Not precisely."

"What do you mean?" asked Serenity.

Pluto gently pulled her hand from the queen's grasp and rested it on her delicate shoulder, "I'm afraid there is far more to it than that."

Endymion and Serenity paused in silence, and Pluto gently slid her hand from the queen's grasp.

"It appears that when the warp hole was opening, it weakened the walls between the alternate timelines."

Serenity clapped a hand over her mouth, aghast at the prospect. Endymion studied Pluto silently.

"So..." Endymion began, "Are you suggesting that...?"

Pluto nodded, "It is highly possible that the Princesses may have passed into one of these parallel timelines."

"So they could be in a timeline where none of us exists?" 

"That may be the case your highness, however unlikely. The Sailor Senshi exist in nearly every realm of the universe. Sokujiro is currently studying the structural status of the timeline barriers, so we may be able to narrow down the location of your daughters."

Serenity appeared relieved in the very slightest. But it was not to last. A loud banging resonated from the closed door. 

"'Kaasama!" A male voice called from the other side.

Endymion rushed to the doors and pulled them open, and a dark-haired young man fell into the room. 

"Sokujiro!" Pluto exclaimed, "Why aren't you at the time gate?!"

Sokujiro struggled to catch his breath as she pulled himself off the carpet, "I tried...but...I can't..."

"Sokujiro-kun, slow down." Endymion urged him, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders, "Now, what's happened?"

"I can't get to the gate." he gasped, "There some sort of barrier...it won't let me through."

Pluto inhaled sharply, and dashed over to the young man, "Your highnesses, if you'll excuse me."

And with that, both of the guardians left, the door closing behind them. 

* * *

A certain lofty, peaceful silence surrounded the Hikawa Jinja during the early summer afternoon. Outside, the cherry blossom petals littered the ground, the trees themselves somewhat bare. Yuuichirou was spending his time sweeping up the carpet of petals, though he would have rather been inside with the girls. Yes, it seemed that even with the peace an quiet, it was not quite so inside the living quarters of the shrine. 

"I can't believe **you're **Chibiusa-chan!" exclaimed Rei, "You're nearly as tall as Usagi-chan!"

"What, you think I don't grow?" she asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's not that, it's just such a surprise!" said Makoto.

"Last time we saw you, you were eight years old." added Ami.

Ever since they had arrived, Chibiusa had been shown and over abundance of attention by the surprised Inner senshi. Well, the inner senshi, save for Minako, who had not yet arrived. Usagi sipped her soda from the straw in her can, and made an annoying slurping noise as she reached the bottom. 

"Usagi! where are your manners! you sounds like a pig!" Exclaimed Chibiusa, and she smacked Usagi on the back of her skull. 

"Itai!" exclaimed Usagi, and she grabbed the back of her head. 

Usagi clenched her teeth and glared at Chibiusa, who nibbled innocently on a rice cracker. Rei resisted the urge to laugh.

"Why you little--"

"Both of you, behave for once, please..." said Luna, and she sadly shook her head. 

The girls laughed.

"It just never changes with you two does it?" Asked Makoto.

Usagi huffed. "Now I remember why I wanted you to go home!"

"Now, Usagi-chan, be nice." Said Ami, trying her best to suppress a giggle. 

It was clear that the giggles could not be held for long, nor could Usagi's annoyance. But suddenly, all attention was turned away from the subject when the door slide open. the girls turned around, and there stood Minako, Artemis lying over one shoulder, and a gray cat lying over the other. Chibiusa's face lit up with a bright smile as she jumped to her feet. 

"Diana!" She exclaimed.

The eyes of the gray cat lit up as well, and she leapt down from the height of Minako's shoulder. Chibiusa dropped to her knees, arms extended as the cat leapt into her embrace. Chibiusa gently stroked the cat's soft fur, and Diana nestled her head against Chibiusa's face.

"Well, isn't this a happy reunion--" Minako began, but she stopped short. 

Minako, like the other girls, had quickly taken note of Chibiusa's maturity and growth.

"Have you found her yet?" Asked Diana.

Chibiusa nodded, "She's with Mamo-chan." 

Diana glanced around at the girls. Sometime during their conversation, all eyes had become focused on them. Chibiusa sighed, and her smiled melted away as she stroked the cat's soft fur. Her eyes remained only on Diana. Usagi blinked at her sudden change of mood and stepped closer to the young teen. Gently, she rested a hand on Chibiusa's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Chibiusa-chan?"

Chibiusa nodded, but did not look up, "I just hope Mamo-chan isn't scared..."

Everyone in the room seemed confused.

"Why on earth would Mamo-chan be scared?" Usagi half-demanded.

Chibiusa stood up, cradling Diana in her arms, "Just forget I said anything."

The room fell silent. An odd, and rare occurring situation among the inner senshi. Minako scratched the back of her neck. 

"Okay, now I know I missed something."

"Join the club." said Makoto, and she picked up her cup of tea.

It was in this awkward pause that the bedroom door slid open for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. All heads turned simultaneously and Minako stepped away from the door. Usagi's face lit up in a smile.

"Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru smiled and waved. But before Usagi could tackle him in a warm embrace, Moshi stepped up beside the tall man.

"What, don't I get a welcome?"

"Hey Mo-chan! Glad you guys could make it."

Through this seemingly normal exchange, Chibiusa watched the dark haired girl with the utmost confusion across her face. But when Moshi's eyes locked with Chibiusa's, Moshi blinked.

"Kami-sama! Is **that** Chibiusa?!" exclaimed Moshi. 

It took mere moments for Moshi to register the image of the girl standing before her. Why, she was nearly as tall as the other girls! Her hair cascaded down to her waist, tied is her old rabbit-ear odango style. Her figure had changed as well. But there was one thing that shocked her, and everyone else, even more than her physical appearance. Slowly, her lips parted, and she spoke.

"Who are you?"

"**Nani?!**" everyone cried simultaneously. 

"Chibiusa, what are you talking about?" Usagi demanded, annoyance lacing her voice, "You've met Mo-chan before. Remember?"

Chibiusa shot Usagi a look that clearly said she thought she was crazy. "I've never met her before in my life!"

"You don't remember me?" Moshi asked, a quizzical look pasted on her face.

Chibiusa shook her head, "Can't say that I do."

Needless to say, this brought surprise and shock to the gathered Senshi. But before any of them could ponder it further, a dark haired child wedged her way between Moshi and Mamoru, her eyes focused on Chibiusa. With her arms extended, she ran to Chibiusa.

"'Nee-chan!" she exclaimed, clinging to Chibiusa like socks in a dryer. 

Well, at that moment, every jaw in the room dropped open simultaneously.

"'Nee-chan?!" they exclaimed.

However, neither of the girls seemed to notice. Chibiusa took the younger girl by the shoulders and began to scan her up and down, searching for any sign of injury. "Daijoubu, Mamo-chan?"

Again, the crowd exclaimed simultaneously, "MAMO-CHAN?!"

Finally, the two girls looked up at the people surrounding them. Everyone stared at them, and a tense silence filed the room. But, keep in mind Moshi was there, and because of this it was not last.

"What the H--"

"Mo-chan!"

Moshi winced inwardly, "Well, aren't you wondering too?!"

Usagi nodded in agreement, and slowly everyone came back to their senses. Usagi turned her eyes on Chuu, and pointed a finger accusingly, "Why did Chibiusa call you Mamo-chan? And why did you call Chibiusa 'nee-chan?" She demanded.

"Usagi-chan, don't be so rough." said Rei, putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder. 

"There's no use asking her anyway, Usako." added Mamoru.

"All she really seems to do is squeak." Moshi finished.

True to the statement, Chuu let out a tiny squeak and pulled herself tightly to Chibiusa. Chibiusa pouted. 

"Be nice! You're scaring her!" she exclaimed.

Usagi turned her eyes on Chibiusa, "Maybe **you'd** like to explain?"

Chibiusa's pout turned to a scowl.

"I should think it would be obvious! Why would she call me her Onee-san if I wasn't?!"

The entire room fell silent, and only then did Chibiusa realize just what had slipped out of her mouth. Chibiusa looked horrified.

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell!" She herd her little sister whispered squeakily in her ear. 

"We....weren't" she mumbled in reply.

"Puu-san's gonna be maaaaaad..." Chuu squeaked

Chuu looked over her shoulder at her would-be future parents. she still kept her arms firmly clamped to Chibiusa. But the blonde girl and the black haired man wore identical expressions. Which was pretty amazing, considering it was an odd combination of shock, embarrassment, and daze. The other girls looked just as shocked. All accept for Moshi, that is, who looked more smug than anything. Usagi and Mamoru looked at Chuu, who just blinked. Usagi twitched.

"Mamo-chan...?"

Mamoru was fighting the urge to pass out.

"H-hai?" He stammered

Usagi twitched again, "She has... Your eyes."

Mamoru leaned forward to get a closer look at Chuu. She blinked, and smiled, still hugging on to Chibiusa. A stupid grin that seemed a combination of irony and insanity crossed his face.

"So she does..." 

And without further warning, Mamoru fall face forward onto the ground in a dead faint. 

_**To Be Continued... **_


End file.
